Hurricane Heart
by Calla Mae
Summary: "You turned eighteen yesterday, I thought you were dead." Murphy stared at Eva, his oldest friend – his only friend – the girl everyone thought he'd marry. She smiled bitterly and he found he'd missed the curling of her mouth. "I thought you stopped caring." He'd even missed the sound of her voice. He never stopped caring, not once, but hell if he'd tell her that. Murphy/OC
1. Didn't know what this would be

_three_

The number of days Eva Galloway had left until she turned eighteen. Meals given everyday marking the passage of time in an otherwise timeless place. How many roommates she'd had – roommates, like she wasn't a prisoner in the Sky Box.  
And yet for all that, it was how old she was when she met John Murphy. It always came back to him. Even when it wasn't about him, it was always him. It was like something inside her, at three years old, had said 'you're gonna love him forever.' Fifteen years later and she still did. He was now a hateful, sadistic, asshole who refused to admit he ever cared about her; but if push came to shove she was still that three year old girl who'd said hello by holding his hand. She wondered if a part of him wished he hadn't let go. Not that it mattered. It was the number of days before she was floated.

_two_

The number of years she'd been in the Sky Box. John's age when they met; he'd always hated that she was older than him. How many people she'd kissed. She didn't count the time she and John had kissed, they'd only been ten. It was wet, sloppy, and they'd both been so embarrassed they pulled apart giggling – then she got up to run, and John ran after her. He always caught her, until one day he stopped caring to run after her. Her first real kiss was with Boone, she'd just turned sixteen. Kissing another boy, a man really, she'd still thought about John.

Her second kiss was with Octavia. The only reason she counted it was because it was the first time she'd laughed in two years; the Sky Box had the tendency of blurring all good memories. Octavia had been bemoaning her unfair life, and it really was unfair though it certainly wasn't the worst, and all the things she'd never gotten to do – such as never being kissed. Eva, wanting her to shut up, had declared 'I'll kiss your stupid mouth.' Octavia's eyes had been dinner plates when Eva pulled away, but the second their gazes met they both fell to the floor clutching their sides they'd laughed so hard.  
There'd been two girls Eva shared a cell with. The first turned eighteen a week after Eva was arrested, the other was arrested after Eva but had the misfortune of being older. They were both dead now, and Eva had callously torn their names from her mind; their faces though, they haunted her dreams. Bodies waiting silently in the vacuum of space, waiting to welcome her. And then Octavia came. Sweet, beautiful, Octavia who never failed to make her smile.

…

"Are you scared?" Octavia asked as they lay side by side on the cold grey floor. It was where they spent the majority of their days.

Eva shrugged wondering if there was an appropriate answer to whether she feared death. Cause what she wanted to say – 'I'm kinda relieved' – would horrify Octavia. "A little bit," is what she ended up saying. And she was, though it was the butterfly in her stomach kind of fear not the kind that suffocated.

Octavia couldn't imagine being two days away from being floated, even though it'd be her turn in a year. "Maybe they won't float you. You'll have a retrial, they might let you live." She didn't want Eva to die. Eva was her best friend, her only friend really.

But Eva shook her head and said with a solemn sigh, "it's murder, Octavia. They won't pardon me."

_one_

How many days until she'd die. The number of years she'd known Octavia. How many days until she'd die. The number of people she loved, no matter that John stopped loving her: Boone didn't count he was the reason she was in there, but that wasn't fair. How many days until she'd die. The total of friends she had – Octavia was the only one, everyone else would've forgotten about her. How many days until she'd die. The number of people she wanted to see; it was only John, and she didn't care if it was her John or the asshole he'd turned into she just wanted to see his stupid face one more time. How many days until she'd die. How many days until she'd die. How many days until

Her mind stilled at the feel of Octavia's arms around her. It'd been so long since someone had touched her like this, had done more than hold her hand cause she and Octavia often laid on the floor holding hands as they wished for more. 730 days to be exact. And good god had she missed it. The feel of someone's chest against her own, two heartbeats fluttering beneath their skin, warmth, compassion, pain. God it hurt her so much to feel this again.

Eva settled against her and forced her heart to quiet. One: the age difference between them. It was the first thing Eva asked when her new cellmate arrived. She didn't ask her name just 'how old are you?' Octavia confused and defensive had said she was sixteen, and for the first time in the year she'd been locked up Eva smiled. "I knew the other girls as they were dying," she'd said in explanation, "I'm glad to know you as you're living." And then she'd laid on her bed without another word – poor Octavia, she'd thought Eva was crazy. Who knew, maybe she was.

_happy birthday dear Eva, happy birthday to you_

* * *

_**I've had the idea of Eva since I started watching the show. If I wasn't a Bellarke fan I'd pair her with Bellamy, cause that was my original idea (there might be a little sparks from Bellamy in my story in the beginning, you'll have to stay tuned to find that out). And then Murphy grew on me in season 2 and so developed the idea I am writing now; and cause Murphy's a damaged asshole their love story won't come easy. I can only hope I do the show justice, cause it really is amazing. So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and that you'll come back for more. Thank you very much for reading.**_


	2. but I knew I didn't see

"Maybe they forgot," Octavia said the second time the doors closed that day, the guard having brought two trays before leaving without taking Eva with them. They'd been on edge since they woke, or at least since Octavia woke cause Eva never fell asleep; they jumped when breakfast was brought, they jumped again with lunch, but Eva was still there.

"They didn't forget," Eva said quietly, sitting on her bed with her legs curled to her chest and Octavia pressed against her side.

Octavia looked at her before turning to the scratches on the wall. 691 tallies – 365 from the circled mark that signified her last birthday. Octavia had counted three times. "Maybe you counted wrong."

Eva shook her head. "I didn't count wrong." There was no doubt in her mind that it was her birthday, that she was eighteen and she hadn't been taken yet. Both her roommates before had left at breakfast, there was no reason to think Eva was any different.

Except Eva was different; Dr. Griffin was never convinced of her guilt just as Councilman Kane was never convinced of her innocence. Maybe they'd leave her to rot in the cell for the rest of her life, or maybe they'd actually review her case – they hadn't been doing that lately, the prisoners were floated the day they turned eighteen. Except, apparently, for Eva Galloway.

The hours moved slowly, or as slow as it felt since the passage of time depended on the arrival of their next meal. Octavia jumped at the loud creaking of the metal doors while Eva's eyes closed – this had to be it. They'd take her then, she'd stand before the council and be sentenced to death.

"Prisoner 1-3-4, face the wall."

Octavia clung to Eva's arm as she stared hatefully at the two apathetic guards, one standing in the room the other blocking the door. Eva took her hand and squeezed it. "We'll meet again in another life, if not in this one." Those were her parting words to Octavia, as they were her father's last words to her.

Octavia watched silently as Eva's small hands were shackled, mimicking Eva's quiet strength, looked on as the guard grabbed her arm forcing her out of the room and callously threw the door shut behind them with a loud metallic clang. It was only then, with Eva gone, that she let herself cry for her friend.

It wasn't even a half hour later that the bright pale lights suddenly turned on as the door was unlocked. "Eva," Octavia choked at the sight of the other girl's long brown hair.

"Face the wall prisoner 1-6-7," the guard barked and with clenched teeth Octavia complied, her hands balled into fists as she listened to the sound of the handcuffs being removed and then as the light dimmed with the closing of the door.

Eva almost lost her footing when Octavia collided into her, the girl was already barely standing from the shock of the conversation she'd just had. But it was a welcomed relief and Eva hugged her back just as fiercely.

"What happened?" Octavia asked pulling Eva to a bed where they sat across from each other – like two girls giggling at a sleepover. Only there was a solemnity to Eva that forced Octavia's normally bright and defiant face to be serious as well, and they weren't talking about boys.

Eva still couldn't wrap her head around everything. "We're going to Earth," she said in a hushed breath. As though the act of saying it aloud would wake her from this dream.

"What?" Octavia asked having barely heard Eva's quiet voice and she thought for sure she'd heard wrong, but Eva sat wide-eyed and numb and she knew she'd heard right. "We can't, my brother said Earth isn't safe. They're gonna kill us all, is that what they're doing?"

It was almost exactly what Eva had said, only she'd been throwing those questions at the Chancellor and Dr. Griffin – paying no mind to Councilman Kane who stood disapproving against the wall. _Think of this as a second chance, as a way to start anew._ That's what the Chancellor had told her, that was his means of defense – what if they died, it didn't matter they'd be floated anyways. But if they lived. God if they lived, they'd be on Earth.  
"They gave me a choice," Eva said quieting Octavia. "I could go with the rest of the 'delinquents' or I could be floated."

"And you chose Earth," Octavia said knowing Eva wouldn't be there if she hadn't.

Eva, a storm swirling enraged through her mind, looked at Octavia – her brown eyes so dark in the dimly lit room they looked black – and gravely she nodded.

…

"_You think I'm innocent," Eva said staring shocked at the Chancellor. Two years ago he'd listened to her statement, listened to Dr. Griffin's and Kane's opinions, without verbalizing his own. He'd taken Eva's statement as her admittance and locked her up, but he never answered Dr. Griffin on whether he believed her. She turned to Dr. Griffin then, saw her kind encouraging face. "What happens to him if I go to the ground?" _

_Abby's brows had risen at her question, knowing she was speaking of the guard she claimed to have attacked. "Have you been protecting him?" _

_Wide eyed, nearly hyperventilating she was so wound up, she shook her head. "I already told you I attacked him, I tried to k-"she stumbled here every time and swallowed looking almost pained, "I tried to kill him cause I didn't like his relationship with my mother. The note my mother left was a lie, she was just trying to save me. I had no relations with Boone Kelly." It's what she'd said a week after she'd been arrested when she was brought before the council, her mother having killed herself leaving a note saying she was the one who attacked Boone not her daughter. Eva could've been exonerated, released from the Sky Box, only Boone would've been floated cause she was underage. Eva turned to the Chancellor. "But you wouldn't be giving me this opportunity if you believed that. So," she took a steadying breath at the swell of tears in her eyes, "will I be admitting innocence if I say yes? Cause I won't go if you float him." _

_All three adults stared in silent awe at the young girl in front of them. Her voice had been strong betrayed only by the quiver of her chin as she sat waiting for the answer that decided whether she'd chose the possibility of life or a certain death. Abby waited until Eva was escorted out of the room, having been assured the man in question wouldn't be put to death upon her going to Earth, and she turned to Kane. "Tell me you still think she's guilty." She didn't wait for his answer she knew he wouldn't give her one; he wouldn't admit he'd been wrong._

…

The girls were startled by the sudden opening of the door, knowing it wasn't time for lunch because they'd barely just finished breakfast. Octavia looked at Eva to find her staring open-mouthed at the guard that entered the room, her dark eyes wide and her chest barely moving. They both faced the wall as commanded and Octavia openly stared at Eva and the guard that moved behind her. She'd never seen Eva unhinged, she was normally so put together so reserved; now she stood nearly gasping for breath as she stared at the wall, her spine straight as a board. And the guard – he was maybe five years older than her brother – from the way he looked at Eva's back she knew this was Boone. Her eyes were glued to his every movement, his left hand coming up to rest on Eva's hip, his soft voice curling gently around the words "hold out your right arm," Octavia didn't think she'd ever seen anything so romantic. The top of Eva's head didn't even reach his chin and Octavia watched him pressed a kiss to the back of her head, saw Eva shiver at the feel of his fingers brushing against the skin of her wrist as he snapped the bracelet in place. And then he stepped back, reaching for another bracelet before turning to Octavia: "hold out your right arm."

Eva could feel her skin burning where his hand had been, feel her heart hammering inside her chest. It was a miracle they couldn't hear it. He was exactly as she remembered; same dark blonde hair smoothed back neatly, same sharp blue eyes that pinned her to a spot with utter obedience, even his pretty mouth was the same. And more importantly, he was alive. The last time she'd seen him he was covered in blood.

Yet for all that the darkest parts of her wished it was John, wished she was getting a goodbye from him cause they could be dying today. It was a shame she'd been locked up, that she'd been separated from Boone cause she thought if she'd spent the last two years still with him she might very well could've loved him. That his love would've been bigger than the one she had for John, big enough to smother it.

They were led out of their cell to join the swarm in the halls. Every prisoner in the Sky Box was being taken, just as they were; only the two girls knew where they were going. Some struggled, fighting against the guards thinking they were all being floated – they were knocked out, restrained, carried off – others followed quietly like sheep. Eva didn't know how Boone planned this, had convinced the head of security to let him escort the girl who'd tried to kill him; but if he never left her side it would've been too soon. She almost expected him to follow her onto the dropship, could see in his dark blue eyes that he wanted it as desperately as she did – but she was pushed inside by other hands and no matter how she craned her neck to see behind her he was gone from her sight. And she felt that loss like a knife to her heart, like he'd been attached to her and was mercilessly ripped away.

"You didn't tell me he was that hot," Octavia said from behind her as they were put in their seats.

Eva smiled, as Octavia always seemed able to make her, glad she was at least beside a friend. She didn't know most of the kids around them, must've been from a different section of the Ark, others might have looked familiar if she cared to think hard enough. But they were going to Earth, if they didn't die getting there or after they landed, and Boone was alive and well and she didn't know where John was or if she'd ever see him again. "It must've slipped my mind."

"Hey," Octavia exclaimed grabbing her hand, "you can tell me everything when we get to the ground. And I mean _everything,_ don't leave out a single detail."

Her optimism is why Eva liked her so much, her joy at life even though she'd been locked up for being born. She was nervous if not flat out scared, like most of them were – considering Earth was said to inhabitable due to the radiation – and yet Octavia was excited and able to smile. "Whatever would I do without you," Eva said making Octavia grin. "So, anyone caught your eye?"

Octavia's grin widened as she enthusiastically mentioned several boys in their line of sight. "So cute," she'd say with a small smile, flirtation in her eyes. "Not Boone cute, he was sexy and handsome, a man." And Eva could do little more than sit strapped to the seat beside her smiling all the while. And then the dropship started shaking.

* * *

_Thank you so much to everyone who read and favorited/followed! It all means a lot to me. As for Boone, I've taken to picturing the actor Jacob Pitts - cause I think he's the cutest thing ever - but feel free to picture him however you like. He's about 28 at the start of the show, as a reference to his age; and he'll be developed a bit more later. Also, he's my first male OC and I'm kind of excited to try my hand at writing one. Anyways I'll stop babbling and just say thanks again for reading._


	3. what you thought you saw in me

There were several times Eva thought they'd die. The dropship was a hundred years old and it jostled them as they plummeted to a 'maybe' habitable planted. Even though the Ark had been in space at least it had a steady movement that made her feel like her feet were on the ground, at least it didn't creak and buzz angrily as they fell. And then the parachutes deployed and they jerked with such sudden force her neck cracked. And of course the three stupid boys who'd stupidly decided to get out of their seats and float around, like idiots, were probably dead; she had very little sympathy.

That was when John would've called her a bitch, and she'd look at him to see him grinning cause he felt the same. What she wouldn't have given to be holding his hand. She didn't know who was on her right but she held his hand just as tightly as she held Octavia's – who gave a small scream with every jolt.

And suddenly it was still. Quiet. Calm. They'd landed, they were actually on the ground no longer falling to their deaths. "Listen," a boy said, "no machine hum."

It might've been the first time all 100 of them had the heard the sound of silence. And then everyone started moving, reacting to the fact that they'd made it. The two girls had the same thought and turned to each other, giving a small relieved laugh when their eyes met.

"Are you alright?"

Octavia and Eva looked up to see a guy wearing goggles and his Asian friend beside him. "Yeah," Octavia said with a smile, brushing her hair out of her face – the kid with the goggles swallowed as his already large eyes got larger.

Eva sat holding back a smile as she undid her seatbelt. "He's not gonna say anything, is he?" she asked goggle-boy's friend.

He shrugged. "Probably not. I'm Monty, that's Jasper," he said holding out his hand, which Octavia nearly walked into as she brushed past them to go to the lower floor.

"Eva," she greeted as she stood, shaking his hand briefly before turning to follow after Octavia. Only there were now at least fifty people between her and the ladder and she was left looking at the first guy who'd gotten out of his seat. He was kneeling beside the bodies of the two boys that'd followed him, his face full of guilt. "It's not your fault, you know."

Finn turned at the soft feminine voice to find a very short girl who looked his age. He might've thought she was pretty with her tan skin and her long hair, but he'd inadvertently killed two guys and almost died himself and he really didn't want her sympathy. "How do you figure that?"

She looked down at the bodies before looking back to him and shrugged. "They were stupid enough to get outta their seats," she said catching him so off guard he laughed.

They were dead and she'd just called them stupid; the amount of darkness in a person it took to make them see life like that, it contradicted her sweet face. "You've got a twisted sense of humor," he said climbing to his feet, finding she was even shorter than she looked.

Half her mouth curled in a grin. "Well, at least I'm not idiot number one."

He laughed again, a short dry laugh but it was one of amusement. "The name's Finn."

She shook his hand. "Eva." At the sound of the door opening, a low groan and a rush of air, they turned to the ladder where most everyone else had gone. Finn stepped closer to see the glow of light coming in through the door but Eva kept her place as she waited.

"You alright, Eve?" Finn asked looking back to her.

She held up a hand and continued waiting, hearing nothing but silence below them – 100 teenagers, well 98 now, there should be noise.

"We're back bitches!"

Eva smiled, a full smile that showed her teeth – it'd been a while since she last felt that happy. "Who was that?" Finn asked thinking she should smile more, it turned her normally doe-eyed look into something almost elegant.

"Octavia," she answered, knowing that voice anywhere. "Well we're not gonna die," she said moving past Finn.

His brow rose at the realization she'd been waiting for the radiation to kill them. "You really are twisted," he said following her down to the bottom level – into the chaos of the yelling and the running, into the bright light of the sun.

It's not as yellow as she'd thought it'd be. That's all she could think as she stared at the light shining through the trees; the sun was paler than she'd imagined. It almost felt silly to be focusing on such a small thing as the light when there were trees and grass and flowers all around them, all magnificent and full of color and life. But she could feel the light and it was warm, it was just as alive as everything else.

"Eva!"

Her name had been yelled so loud some people turned expecting to see someone they recognized, but it was just another girl and they quickly lost interest. One boy though, that name set his heart racing as he turned to see she was really there, that she was really alive. But at five feet tall all he could see of her between the people scattered all around were strands of brown hair blowing in the wind. After all that time, of trying to shove her out of his life, he was still wrapped around her little finger.

The moment she'd seen Octavia she left Finn's side without a second thought to him, she didn't know him she had no care – and he'd looked after her a second before he caught sight of long blonde hair. The two girls met with arms open letting the joy of the moment envelope them. They'd been locked up all their lives, everyone had – the Ark was as much a prison as the Sky Box and they were seeing it then as they stood in their newfound freedom.

"We made it," Octavia said as she hugged Eva.

Eva felt her breath ruffle her hair. "Yeah we did." She was thrilled, afraid, enraptured, sad, relieved, confused – she was everything all at once. Or at least she thought she was; she still hadn't noticed the boy who now stood with her in full sight, soaking in the wonder of seeing her again.

"You have to meet my brother," Octavia said pulling away. "I don't know how he got here, I'm not sure I care cause he's here."

At the sight of Octavia's excited smile Eva let herself be led toward a guy who was clearly her brother from how similar their faces were. "The infamous Bellamy Blake," she said looking up at him, wondering if the familiarity she felt on sight was because she'd seen him before or because she'd been staring at his sister's face for the last year.

"A pleasure," he said shaking her hand, knowing he'd seen her before but not where.

Octavia looked between the two, Bellamy's arrogant grin and Eva's normally expressionless face – so far so good. "This is Eva, we've shared a cell for a year."

"Galloway?" he asked, his mind slowly wrapping around why she was familiar and he wasn't happy.

Eva dropped his hand now knowing where she'd seen him, and if the suspicion in his eye was any indication he knew exactly who she was. "Your sister told me a lot about you," she said softly, trying to make herself look smaller. It helped to look harmless.

Though not all the time. "Don't talk about my sister," Bellamy said grabbing Octavia's arm.

"Cut it out," Octavia told him wrenching her arm away.

"Do you know why she was locked up?"

"I know more than you," Octavia said fiercely standing her ground between them; only Eva didn't look harmless anymore her face had hardened and she stared heavily at him.

Bellamy gave a wry laugh shaking his head, thinking his sister probably didn't know the half of it. "Look, sis, I know you think she's your friend but she seriously hurt someone."

"Try my only friend," Octavia defended. It was one thing to be protective but turning against her friend was something she wouldn't stand for. "You don't know everything. He cares about her, I saw it for myself today. Think about that before you start calling her names."

Eva stood quietly watching the exchange sighing occasionally with each outburst from him. This was her life now, she was someone to fear, to ostracize; as soon as the others found out about her crime they'd all be in the same mindset as Bellamy. "It's fine, Octavia."

She'd barely turned to Eva before she started saying, "no it isn't." But she knew when she saw Eva's face the argument was over; she was bowing out, she no longer cared. Octavia wished she could let things go that easily, but she had so much anger pent up after so many years that every incident ended up being the worst.

Eva shrugged almost wearily. "You can't fight everyone, and they'll all say the same thing. Whether or not it is, it's fine."

Octavia wasn't happy with it, wasn't happy with the distrustful way her brother was staring at Eva or the way Eva was forcing herself to let it go – cause Eva was a fighter, she didn't look it and she didn't always act it, but if called for Octavia knew that little body could do a lot of damage – but Octavia nodded following Eva's lead. "She's great," she said looking up at Bellamy, "you'll see."

Bellamy didn't believe it, wouldn't let himself cause he'd seen the damage that girl had done to Boone, and he looked to the small girl in question to see she'd turned her back on them to stare at the escalating situation between the Chancellor's son and a kid Bellamy could've sworn was friends with Eva.

She'd been listening to Octavia, watching Bellamy's face, not really hearing what was going on around them besides the murmuring of voices. She wasn't paying attention, she shouldn't have heard – but it was like a beacon the second his voice entered her ears. Like her brain had been waiting for that sound and before she knew what she was doing she'd turned to look for his face.

It'd been two years since she'd last seen him. He was taller, his face more mature, more angry that she remembered. But she recognized his hooked nose, his big blue eyes though they'd grown colder, his dark hair. The sight of him wrapped tight around her chest nearly suffocating her.

She even recognized a few of the boys behind him, the boys following him cause he was cruel enough to look like someone worth following – boys they'd grown up with like John Mbege and Diggs. She wasn't at all surprised to find John Mbege at John's side, the two were as close as Eva and Roma had been. If there was one think she and John never shared it was friends; but that was all before Eva's father died. By that time John had turned his back on her and she'd had enough on her mind trying to get food since her mother refused to get out of bed to work.

Everything had fallen apart so quickly it seemed. John's dad was floated, a few months later he refused to even look at her, few months after that her own father died and then her mother stopped living and Eva had been the one to keep them alive. In the two years she'd been locked up desperate for him, in her joy at seeing him again, she'd forgotten that she was supposed to be angry he'd abandoned her. And still, at the utter relief she felt in seeing he was on the ground with her, she wasn't angry; she could get over it, she could forgive, if he'd look at her and she saw he was glad - no matter what he'd later say.

He did look at her, only her attention was stolen by the confrontation standing between then.

"We're on the ground, that not enough for you?" Bellamy demanded, his bitter voice echoing the resentment most everyone felt toward the Chancellor's son.

"We have to find Mt. Weather," Wells explained reasonably. "You heard my father's message, that has to be our first priority."

Octavia stepped forward, fueled by Bellamy's resentment. "Screw your father," she said hearing the agreement from behind her spurring her on. "What? You think you're in charge? You and your little princess?" She thought if she said something true enough, something mean enough, then the other person would bow out and she'd be praised for her wit.

But that wasn't how life worked, the other person had the choice to respond. And unfortunately for Octavia she'd aimed her comment at Clarke, the most level-headed of them all. "Do you think we care who's in charge?" Clarke asked not understanding why no one saw the gravity of the situation. "We need to get to Mt. Weather. Not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty mile trek, okay," she looked at the others to see them all gathering around starting to see sense. "If we wanna get there before dark we need to leave. Now."

As quickly as she'd built up the need to leave, it started to crumble. "I got a better idea; you two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change," Bellamy said unimpressed with the other girl's speech.

Eva rolled her eyes at how quickly everyone agreed with him, knowing two years ago she probably would've been just as idiotic as they were; but she'd lost a lot of her anger in the Sky Box, in her mother's death, in Boone. She suddenly felt so much older than the people around her. And she felt it even more at the sight of John's quick anger as he challenged Wells. Her John, ever the fighter. There was a time she would've rooted him on as he tripped Wells hurting his ankle, would've urged John to hit him like all those around her – she didn't know where that fight had gone. Maybe she knew it wasn't Wells' fault, maybe she saw the unfairness of it all, or maybe this just wasn't a fight she believed in – she thought it was the latter considering she'd seriously contemplated hitting Bellamy earlier.

She was glad when Finn quite literally jumped between them –"kid's got one leg, why don't you wait til it's a fair fight," he said challenging the other boy to refuse – Eva wasn't impressed like Octavia was even though she'd been egging the fight on. "Hey space walker," Octavia said moving to stand in front of him, "rescue me next."

Eva almost laughed at Octavia's entirely unsubtle attempt at flirting, but her eyes went back to John – who was fuming at having been told off. And in his anger he let his gaze fall back to Eva admitting he knew she was there. She didn't look disappointed that Wells hadn't gotten what was coming to him, she wore no expression at all – he knew that look, he knew her mind better than she did. She was reserving her bias til someone gave her a cause she thought good enough to follow, cause as thrilling as it was to be the ground she wasn't quite happy; he knew she'd listened to the blonde girl, knew Eva was gonna volunteer to go because she was reasonable. He knew all this before Eva did, that's how well he knew her – like she was an extension of him he couldn't forget. And yet as quickly as he looked at her he turned away taking his followers with him.

His faced had softened, ever so slightly, but she felt his dismissal like a slap in the face. She didn't know why she thought things would be different between them, why being on the ground would make him anymore willing to talk to her. And she could do little more than swallow her hurt before she moved to where Wells sat with the blonde checking his ankle. "I can either go with you to Mt. Weather or stay here and make sure no one attacks him," she said directing her question to the blonde.

"Why would you do that?" she asked suspicious of her intentions.

Eva looked to Wells, who knew her face cause his father had often looked at her record after she was arrested, and shrugged. "I might be the only one here whose parents aren't dead cause of his father."

Clarke looked at Eva not seeing an ulterior motive or another choice. "Stay here," she said, finding no matter how much she hated Wells she didn't want him dead – which he may very well be when she got back. "You're lucky you know, to have both parents." What Clarke would've given to be able to say that.

Eva's eyes narrowed, though before she could respond Wells said, "that's not what she meant." Both girls turned to him, wearing similarly hard looks. "Eva Galloway, am I right?" he asked watching Clarke's brow raise as she looked up at the girl. "My father never thought you were guilty, and her mother was your strongest advocate," he said pointing to Clarke.

Eva looked at the blonde girl starting to see the resemblance. "You're Dr. Griffin's daughter."

Clarke nodded now realizing Eva meant the Chancellor wasn't the reason her parents were dead, and they were in fact dead. Her mother had talked about the Galloway girl for a handful of weeks a couple years ago, Clarke was glad to see Eva there – to see her willing to help cause it meant her mother was right to put so much faith in her. "Thank you," Clarke told her sincerely.

Eva shrugged again. "The Chancellor should've floated me yesterday, least I can do's look after his kid," she said slapping his leg precariously close to his hurt ankle.

But that was only part of the reason she was staying when in truth she believed Clarke was right, mostly it was cause John was here. And for the moment in time she was gonna stay where he was.


End file.
